Cheating
by Fair Little Bird
Summary: Forgetting who he was, letting the primal aggression release from his skin like the blood he so desperately sought. " One of the Cullens is Cheating, and enjoying it a little too much.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, so therefore I own nothing affiliated with Twilight_**

Cheating.

She walked on the streets among the massive crowd. She knew she wasn't part of the crowd, she wasn't with them. Hell, she could barely _see_ the ones standing right in front of her. But that wasn't the issue at the moment. Everything was blurred. Her eyes couldn't keep focus on anything, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She felt as if she was walking through ocean water. But most of all, she felt _wonderful_. As she wandered the streets trying to find him she felt the feelings wearing off. That was the last thing she wanted. She longed for the feeling to last. That was why she was wandering the streets when she was. The tall buildings surrounding her helped keep the dizzy affect, but she felt clarity and reality sink back in. She found the alley where he first took her, hoping that maybe this was his usual place. No flow. There was nothing in that alley. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she was desperate. She had no other choice if she wanted to feel that amazing feeling. She shoved her hands into the jacket that was much too large for her. She found her dead brother's pocket knife. Ironically this knife and jacket were the last things he had on him before he died. She didn't care that this was the exact thing he had done that brought death upon him. She smiled at the thought of getting that high again as she brought the knife to her tongue. Her smile increased as she felt the blood protrude and heard the growl emit from above her. She didn't need to look up to know what would be next. She laughed as she felt a body fall beside her and pin her to the wall. The figure searched everywhere for the sweet nectar and fell frustrated when he couldn't locate it. A dark giggle emitted from her throat as she opened her mouth. A smile played at the man's lips before attacking the wound. They didn't know who it felt better for. A girl addicted to the feeling of the blood loss and the rush of being attacked, or the starving vampire being teased with only small amounts of blood. She knew that she couldn't do this with just any vampire. Not all of them were to be trusted. But _him_, she knew she could count on him to give her what she craved. A regular passerby would just think they were trashy and drunk adults who couldn't keep it in their pants. But the ritual was anything but sexual. Her tongue in his mouth was in no way a kiss, even though she secretly longed for it to be just that. Even though she knew no feeling in the human world could feel as good as this, but she knew that in another life, there were other things that would even better than this feeling. As he lapped up the tease of a feed, he began to feel the desire for more of the forbidden nectar. He pulled away. She looked up at him, disappointed that it only lasted a few short minutes, but she smiled when she noticed his beautiful golden eyes contaminated with a delicious hint of deep red.

"Same time tomorrow Jasper?"

He merely nodded before disappearing. She still wondered how he managed to do that particular trick. She didn't care, the high was taking over once again.

"Until tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jasper...but I don't. Stephenie Meyer does...:(_**

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He felt how wrong it was deep in his stomach. He knew this was sick and twisted. He couldn't help it. The tease of the blood dripping cautiously from the small wound was too much for him to resist. Today was the last day he would be in that alley. He was sure of it. But he had promised her he would be there. If another vampire was there they would surely kill her. He couldn't bear that on his conscious. He was too much of a Southern Gentleman to let that happen.

The sound of a twig snapping one hundred yards away caught his attention. His ears perked as the blood of a wounded bear cub claimed his senses. This guttural instinct was always the thing that got him into trouble. He loved every minute of it. Forgetting who he was, letting the primal aggression release from his skin like the blood he so desperately sought.

He was in that alley again. He swore he wouldn't go back, but he had to. Approaching footsteps caught his attention. Something was off this time. There were two pairs of feet. Two young girls. At that moment he was glad he came. Vegetarian or not, he couldn't pass up two willing donors.

The sweet irony twang of the forbidden nectar reached him, called to him. He hesitated, it was a different, yet familiar smell. This was the most forbidden of all nectars. The second scent reached him, a little weaker than the other for sweetness and he knew he couldn't keep them waiting. He leapt from his position atop the building, landing all too gracefully behind the new girl. She turned around slowly, although non too gracefully. He was surprised that she could tell that he was behind her. It wasn't until he saw her face that the surprise was replaced by shock.

"Bella?"


	3. Chapter 3

She stared into his eyes, watching them fade from onyx to topaz, confusion written clear across the both of their faces. She never thought she would see him or any of his family again after the decided to leave her months ago. The pain of the memory and the events following caused her to wince. She drew in a deep breath, tilting her head to the side just so. His brother no longer cared what happened to her, so why the hell not? He might as well get a justification for leaving. She held in a laugh at the irony of it all. They leave her to protect her from danger, yet here she was volunteering for danger.

She could tell he was holding back, that he wasn't sure if she wanted this. She brought the knife to her tongue once more, deepening the wound. That was all the assurance he needed. He attacked her mouth, enjoying the taste he was most forbidden from of all. They both wondered how his brother held back. The thrill of her scent, her taste; the feeling of arousal from his eagerness: it was worth the wait. She began to feel faint from the blood loss; he could feel it as well.

She knew it took him all of his strength to pull away from her when he did. Out of gratefulness and pleasure, a smile reached the both of their faces as an elicit whisper escaped their throats simultaneously.

"Don't tell Edward."


	4. Author's Note sorry

Hey Everyone,

Sorry, this isn't an update for one reason, this story is complete. If you checked my profile, you'd see the status' for my stories. This one is indeed finished, and I will not be updating or writing a sequel. A spin off _might_ happen, but as of right now, nothing affiliated with Cheating will occur.

I hate writing A/Ns that take up an update, but I've had too many messages and such asking if I was going to update, so I figured I'd put it here. :)

IhateJennaFlyzik


End file.
